El calor de verano
by vallolett14
Summary: En un caluroso día de verano. Sesshomaru ve a Rin lamer una paleta helada. Y mientras la rosada lengua de la chica recorre el dulce, la excitación en la habitación sube. Fic para el reto de "Parejas de Junio: Sesshomaru y Rin" en el foro "hazme el amor"


Bienvenidos a esta historia. Es mi respuesta al reto de "_Parejas de Junio: Sesshomaru y Rin" _ en el foro _"hazme el amor" _

Gracias a Cecil Pierce por animarme a hacer esta historia. No es lo primero de la categoría que escribo, pero si el primero en salir de mi cuaderno de notas. ¡Gracias Cecil Pierce!

Descargo de responsabilidad: el manga/anime de Inuyasha, contenido y personajes no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Lemon, sexo oral, Ooc, Universo Alterno.

* * *

El calor de verano

Era un día caluroso, de esos días en los que podrías azar un huevo en el pavimento. Y el calor era resentido por un hombre alto de piel blanca, cabello de un extraño plateado brillante y ojos igual de extraños en un frio tono ámbar. Sesshomaru Taisho, de 22 años, hijo de un famoso empresario y dueño de parte de la empresa; estaba sofocado por el calor en su apartamento.

Aun con el aire climatizado a todo le era imposible concentrarse en la pantalla de su computadora donde revisaba acciones de la compañía. Sus ojos se desviaban continuamente a su descarada novia.

Rin, era una chica de 21 años, cabello negro oscuro, ojos marrones y un cuerpo bien definido con su baja estatura de 1.63. La chica usaba una playera rosa sin mangas que abrazaba su delgada cintura, un short blanco tan cortó, que dejaba sus piernas blancas a la vista a la vez que definía la espalda baja de la chica.

Ella estaba en un sofá de cuero negro, acostada sobre su vientre y apoyada en un cojín y sus codos, mientras hojeaba una revista de modas. Sus piernas se balanceaban distraídamente. Pero por si eso no fuera poco, la peor tortura que le impone esa doncella celestial a Sesshomaru, era la forma tan atrevida en la que lamia una paleta helada.

Sesshomaru estaba completamente embelesado por la figura de su novia, y completamente perdido en la forma tan sensual que tenia Rin al lamer esa paleta. La lengua rosa de la chica recorría la punta redondeada del dulce helado, la metía levemente en su boca y repetía el proceso. Después recorría desde la punta de la paleta bajando hasta el palito y subiendo de vuelta.

Sesshomaru no se perdía ni un segundo de esos sensuales movimienotos. Dudaba que la despistada chica tuviera idea de lo que hacía y la tortura que esto significaba para él. Pero simplemente no podía evitar excitarse por esos movimientos.

-¿sucede algo Sesshomaru?- rápidamente salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la vos de la causante de su torturadora. Rin lo miraba expectante dejando la paleta roja a un lado.

-en lo absoluto- respondió Sesshomaru volteando la vista a la computadora. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Rin encogerse de hombros volviendo a hojear la revista y lamer esa dichosa paleta roja.

Sesshomaru mantuvo la vista fija en el monitor, ignorando los impulsos machistas para voltear a seguir disfrutando del espectáculo; obligándose a continuar con las cuentas de la compañía y maldiciendo por lo bajo a su hermano menor por dejarle todo el trabajo.

Después de varios minutos no pudo aguantar más y volvió a mirar a su novia; imaginando otras cosas en el lugar de la paleta helada y aumentando el calor dentro de su cuerpo.

-Sesshomaru- dijo Rin volteando a verlo nuevamente- parece como si te estuvieran torturando de una manera horrible.

Sesshomaru ignoro el comentario medio bufando en respuesta. Rin le dio una sonrisa traviesa, de esas que solo aparecen cuando están jugando antes de tener un encuentro íntimo. Rin se acercó lentamente, meneando las caderas con la paleta aun en su boca. Sesshomaru dejo la portátil en la mesa de al lado y vio con deleite la hermosa figura de Rin.

Ella llego a Sesshomaru sentándose en sus piernas con las suyas separadas. Sesshomaru puso sus manos en las caderas de Rin mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa blanca de su novio.

-¿tienes calor Sesshomaru?- pregunto Rin con un sensual tono.

Rin continuo desabrochando los botones y cuando tubo medio torso descubierto, empezó a pasar la paleta helada sobre los músculos bien esculpidos de Sesshomaru mientras el pasaba sus manos por la curvatura de Rin. La chica empezó a lamer los lugares tocados por la paleta, recogiendo con su caliente lengua el jugo derramado en la piel de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru estaba encantado por las atenciones de la chica, recorriendo el cuerpo de esta y deleitándose con la sensual figura femenina. Rin subió por el cuello de Sesshomaru dejando un camino de besos a su paso hasta llegar a los labios entre abiertos de Sesshomaru. Compartieron un fogoso beso con sus lenguas peleando por el dominio.

Cuando se separaron Rin volvió a bajar repitiendo el anterior proceso de recorrer la piel con la paleta helada antes de lamer el camino. Rin llego al abdomen de Sesshomaru besando sus bien definidos músculos y bajando hasta donde su comprometedora posición se lo permitía.

Sesshomaru echaba la cabeza hacia atrás entre ligeros y casi inaudibles murmullos excitados.

-Rin…- musito fuera de sí ante esa dulce tortura. Rin lamía y besaba desde el abdomen de sesshomaru hasta su cuello; mientras que él apretaba los bien dotados atributos de Rin entre gemidos excitados.

Rin era voraz mientras acariciaba el torso desnudo de Seeshomnaru, teniendo el completo control. Entre gemidos excitados Sesshomaru tomo a Rin levantándola con relativa facilidad y luego ponerla en otro sofá más grande. Sesshomaru no era un ser sumiso ni mucho menos; siendo de una naturaleza dominante coloco a Rin debajo de él, la desvistió con prisa degustando cada parte del sensual cuerpo de su novia. Era el turno de Rin de ser disfrutar de las caricias voraces.

Pronto quedaron desnudos entre los brazos del otro, como tantas otras veces había pasado; Rin recibió a Sesshomaru con un gemido de éxtasis.

-¡ah!- la espalda de la chica se arqueaba cuando Sesshomaru empezó a frotarse en el interior de Rin con un ritmo cada vez más acelerado- ¡Sesshomaru!

El departamento se llenó con los sonidos extasiados de los dos amantes cada vez más intensos, que entre besos y caricias se demostraban su amor.

-¡Sesshomaru!

-Rin.

Con un último grito de júbilo, alcanzaron el extasías juntos, uniendo sus esencias y besándose con pasión como tantas otras veces había sucedido.

.

.

.

-sesshomaru- el hombre salió de su ensoñación a la segunda vez que Rin pronuncio su nombre- has estado muy distraído últimamente… eso no es común en ti.

-es el trabajo- respondió él restándole importancia- Inuyasha otra vez me dejo todas las finanzas a mí.

-ah, ya veo- Ella se estaba levantando del sofá con un palito de paleta en una mano y una revista en la otra- tengo que irme, quede con Kagome dentro de 20 minutos en un café para discutir la portada de modelitos de Junio- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas- vuelvo a las 7- se acercó a Sesshomaru y deposito un beso en sus labios- adiós.

Rin salió del departamento completamente ajena las reacciones que sus inocentes acciones causaron en Sesshomaru. Mientras tanto Sesshomaru trataba de relajarse, esa fantasía lo había dejado muy excitado. Finalmente decidió que iría a tomar un largo baño frio, y después planearía un encuentro intimo con Rin por la noche. Ni soñando iba a dejar que esto se quedara asi.

.

.

.

-eto Rin… no deberías de lamer así una paleta- dijo Kagome medio sonrojada viendo a Rin comer una paleta helada.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto la despistada chica arqueando levemente una ceja.

-pues… es que se puede malinterpretar- explico Kagome sonrojada.

-aun no lo entiendo Kagome- dijo Rin confundida.

-etto… es que la forma para lamer la paleta… puede hacer que… pues… ¿en serio no lo entiendes?- Kagome definitivamente no sabía cómo hacer entender a su despistada amiga. A pesar de que Rin tuviera una pareja estable la chica era definitivamente inocente.

-no creo que no- respondió Rin.

-ay amiga…- se lamentó Kagome con sus mejillas rojas.


End file.
